Grace
by jaifaim
Summary: Un événement de la vie de Grace.


Je ne possède pas The Good Wife.

* * *

Grace éclatait en sanglots. Les regards se tournaient vers elle. Zach lui portait un regard interrogateur, Peter un regard d'étonnement et Alicia d'inquiétude.  
"Grace ?"  
Grace ne savait pas qui avait prononcé son prénom. Elle ne pouvait entendre que ses sanglots, ceux qu'elle a empêché de faire couler depuis des mois ou ceux qui s'échappaient discrètement la nuit, mouillant son oreiller. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle craquerait, elle ne savait pas quand. Elle avait essayé de leur parler. Alicia était occupée avec son nouveau cabinet. Zach draguait des filles dont il ne connaissait pas leurs prénoms et prétextait des devoirs, sans doute l'étude de l'anatomie humaine. Peter était de plus en plus souvent à Springfield et lorsqu'il était à Chicago, il était comme un fantôme qui venait les hanter, histoire de montrer qu'il est toujours là. Grace avait l'impression qu'elle devait mettre rendez-vous avec eux pour avoir un moment qui ne sera jamais opportun pour avouer ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Ce mal qui la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Ce mal dont les mots sont imprononçables et pourtant libérateurs. Ce mal qui la mettait en échec scolaire mais personne pour s'en rendre compte. Ce mal qui la poussait à boire quelques verres d'alcool chaque soir pour mieux s'endormir. Ce mal qui l'empêchait de vivre depuis qu'elle l'a croisé une nuit dans une ruelle sombre. Alicia la touchait au bras, Grace repoussait violemment la main comme pour repousser ce mal dont elle pensait sans arrêt, pour qu'il disparaisse définitivement de sa vie. Elle se levait de la table et partait. Sous le regard de sa famille, trois paires d'yeux exprimant chacun leurs sentiments. La porte d'entrée claquait. Alicia regardait Zach d'un air interrogateur comme s'il avait toutes les réponses à leurs questions.

Peter a vu la peur dans les yeux de sa fille, de sa fille dont il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle devenait femme et il a surtout vu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur personne et dont il serait incapable de mettre un nom dessus mais qui le poussait à se lever pour suivre sa fille. Il était sorti de la maison, au milieu de la rue, avait le coeur qui battait plus vite que la normale, il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Il avait peur, il était terrifié, il le savait et ce, depuis que Grace avait éclaté en sanglots. La nuit semblait aussi noire que ses pensées malgré l'éclairage qui lui donnait une lueur d'espoir, de celle dont on s'accroche. Il n'entendait rien. Il ne voyait rien, ni personne. Si, une ombre qui se reflète sur le mur des maisons, ce devait être elle, il courait en sa direction. Il avait entendu sa femme prononcer son prénom, il ne sait pas s'il lui a répondu, s'il lui a dit de le suivre. Il n'avait que Grace en sa tête. Sa Grace. Sa princesse. Celle qui commençait à apercevoir au loin qui courait.  
"Grace", criait-il

Grace s'est retournée et a vu son père courir derrière elle quelques mètres plus loin, poursuivi par Zach puis Alicia. Elle ne voulait pas les affronter, elle ne voulait pas les voir, elle ne voulait pas les entendre, elle ne voulait pas penser à eux, elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Non, pas à eux, pas à son père qu'elle aime plus que tout, pas à sa mère qu'elle admire, pas à son frère qu'elle aime détester même si elle leur en faisait maintenant. Alors elle courait plus vite. Elle voulait juste les fuir, se fuir, elle voulait n'être plus rien pour eux parce que c'est ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Plus rien. Juste un corps qui bouge, qui se mouve mais qui ne vit plus, qui ne pense plus. Elle n'était qu'une enveloppe corporelle, un bout de viande, un bout de rien qui se consomme et elle l'a appris à ses dépends. Elle voulait cesser de vivre parce qu'elle ne vivait plus, plus depuis... Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait plus penser, elle voulait juste, elle voulait juste disparaître. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé parce qu'elle ne voulait jamais avoir existé. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son père prononcé son prénom, elle courait davantage plus vite comme une décharge d'adrénaline qui lui faisait oublier ses pieds nus blessés par le bitume, ses brûlures comme de l'acide dans ses cuisses, sa salive au goût de sang bloquée dans sa gorge, cette décharge d'adrénaline qui la poussait à les fuir, du déjà vécu mais cette fois, elle fuyait ceux qu'elle aimait tant comme si le fait de les fuir la ferait disparaître de leurs esprits. Elle voulait juste se faire mal et non leur faire mal. Ce n'était pas de sa famille dont elle ne voulait plus, c'était d'elle. Elle courait sur le pont. Le pont.

"Grace" sort de la voix effrayée et effrayante de Peter qui déchire la nuit et faisant fuir un hibou perché là sur son arbre. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait sauté, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était elle. Sa petite fille. Celle qui lui a arraché des larmes dès qu'il l'a vu la toute première fois. Celle qui l'a nommé roi de son empire de princesse dès qu'il la prise dans ses bras. Celle qui le serrait de ses petits bras autour de son cou quand il revenait du travail en lui déposant un baiser mouillé sur la joue. Celle qui lui montrait qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa mère. Celle qui lui montrait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle même dans les activités dites masculines. Celle qui le rendait fier d'être son père. Son statut de père l'empêchait de le croire et pourtant, c'était elle. Sa silhouette, ses cheveux, sa taille. Elle avait sauté alors il sautait. Il était son père, son papa, son roi. Il savait qu'il avait failli à sa mission de la protéger mais il ne faillerait pas à celle de la sauver. Alors il brisait l'eau de son corps tendu, il bravait le courant qui l'emportait, il plongeait pour retrouver sa petite fille qui préférait ce monde dans lequel elle n'entend plus le sien s'écrouler, il oubliait le froid qui lui provoquait des décharges électriques. Il ne pensait qu'à sa fille. Il plongeait plus profondément et vit Grace qui restait immobile attendant et acceptant son sort qu'elle s'inflige. Il l'attrapait et la tenait aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Elle se débattait, voulait rester là jusqu'à ce que la mort fasse son oeuvre, attendre ce qu'elle jugeait mérité. Il essayait de la remonter tandis qu'elle se dirigeait davantage dans les profondeurs. Il avait vu les bulles d'oxygènes remontées rapidement vers la surface, cherchant à se libérer de ce liquide qui les emprisonnait. Il a su que sa fille venait de libérer sa réserve d'oxygène et qu'elle allait désormais avaler l'eau pour accélérer sa mort. Insupportable. D'une force dont il ne sait où il la puise, sans doute de tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa fille, il la montait centimètre par centimètre malgré la résistance de Grace en regardant la surface de l'eau s'approcher doucement puis la remontée se fit plus rapide, le poids plus léger comme si Grace n'était plus là, comme si Grace avait ôté la veste sur laquelle il tirait. Il paniquait à l'idée qu'elle l'ait fait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps et qu'il lui faudra de l'oxygène, qu'il devra remonter à la surface respirer et plonger à nouveau en sachant que sa fille vivait ses dernières secondes et qu'il ne serait tout simplement pas là pour l'en empêcher. Il regardait vers elle en croyant voir les profondeurs s'ouvrirent pour aspirer sa fille mais il vit Zach l'aider à remonter Grace. Zach, son fils dont il était fier et qui l'aidait en cet instant où il en avait le plus besoin de lui. Ils remontaient tous les trois à la surface. Elle ne se débattait pas. Elle respirait comme la toute première de sa vie. Elle s'accrochait à son père qui la réconfortait de mots doux essoufflés prononcés au creux de son oreille. Jamais personne n'avait serré Peter aussi fort. Jamais Grace ne l'avait serré aussi fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait et qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir cette nuit dans l'eau froide qui commençait à les paralyser. Peter remarquait que lui aussi la serrait et sans doute davantage qu'elle. Zach les tirait tous les deux vers le rivage, il savait que son père n'était plus tout jeune ni aussi sportif qu'avant, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours se noyer et que si l'un d'eux se noyait, l'autre se noyerait aussi. Il sortait de l'eau puis hissait sa soeur sur la rive sous les yeux d'Alicia incapable de bouger, paralysée par ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux, paralysée depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus personne remonter à la surface, ses enfants et son mari, sa famille.  
"Grace", dit Zach en la secouant  
Grace ne voulait plus lutter. Grace voulait juste que tout s'arrête alors elle lâchait prise.

* * *

Les sirènes, l'ambulance, les urgences, cette chambre froide d'hôpital, cette nuit noire devenue blanche. Alicia regardait sa fille dormir, des milliards de questions dans la tête mais un seul mot qui débute chacune de ses questions : pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse et ça l'angoissait. Et ce qui l'angoissait davantage, c'était ce visage doux et enfantin qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux de cette personne qui s'est jetée d'un pont. Alicia savait parfaitement qu'elle consacrait moins de temps à ses enfants, elle se le disait chaque soir en rentrant du travail alors qu'ils étaient déjà couchés. Elle se souvenait des propos de Diane quand elle lui a dit qu'elle savait à quoi elle avait renoncé après une journée de repos complet en attendant son poste de juge promis que Peter lui refusait. Alicia pensait qu'elle aurait dû cesser de rejoindre les autres pour le nouveau cabinet, continuer chez Lockhart/Gardner avec tous ces avantages et continuer à être une bonne mère. Elle constatait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à gérer le travail et sa vie familiale. Elle se souvenait que le directeur du lycée de Grace avait téléphoné pour mettre rendez-vous mais elle avait oublié de le rappeler comme promis, que Grace remettait ses vêtements discrets, qu'elle ne parlait plus vraiment et semblait ailleurs. Elle se torturait le cerveau à se rappeler ces multitudes de petits riens qui une fois accumulées étaient devenues cette montagne invisible qui n'était qu'un volcan prêt à exploser. Il venait d'exploser. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se former sous ses yeux.  
La porte s'ouvrait, Alicia espérait que ce soit le médecin bien qu'il soit passé pour lui dire que tout allait physiquement bien et que Grace dormait. Mais c'était Peter. Son mari, ce grand gaillard qu'elle n'avait pas vu plonger parce qu'elle courait moins vite mais qui avait supposé que le pire se passait quand Zach avait crié son nom "Papa" après avoir entendu un "Grace" effrayant provenant de Peter. Ses deux mots, ses deux noms, ceux qui lui sont si familiers et qui lui décrochent un sourire à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait ou y penser n'avaient cessé de résonner dans sa tête durant le trajet dans l'ambulance. Ce foutu trajet d'ambulance, pensait Alicia. Elle aurait voulu prendre le volant et rouler à tombeau ouvert dans les rues de Chicago, à écraser les piétons qui traversaient, à pousser les voitures qui ne s'écartaient pas, s'inventer une nouvelle route, une ligne droite qui la conduirait directement à l'hôpital. Elle tenait seulement la main de sa fille, la seule chose qu'une mère puisse faire pour son enfant quand son coeur semble s'être arrêté parce que la vie de sa fille était en train de s'arrêter, que ce petit être dont elle a senti la présence et ses coups en elle, dont elle avait donné la vie et aimé avant même qu'elle naisse pouvait à tout moment s'éteindre et surtout maintenant. Elle n'avait pas cherché à essuyer ses larmes, elle avait une bonne raison de pleurer.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, il n'y avait pas de mot. Peter et Alicia s'enlaçaient, se déchargeant de cette mauvaise énergie, de ces mauvaises pensées tout en puisant une énergie nouvelle, comme deux énergies négatives deviennent positives une fois ensemble. Ils n'avaient qu'une pensée à eux deux : Grace. Ils appréciaient chacun la présence de l'autre, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa familiarité, le sentiment d'être au bon endroit, leur coeur à l'unisson, les bras refermés sur l'autre pour une étreinte éternelle qui n'aurait peut-être pas pu être cette nuit. Aucun d'eux voulait protéger l'autre, ils se consolaient seulement. Peter s'allongeait sur son lit sans relâcher son étreinte, Alicia restait dans ses bras. Ils ressemblaient à ce vieux couple qui en avaient affronté des épreuves mais celle-là était la plus dure, leur propre enfant.  
"Dis-moi que tout ira bien", dit Alicia  
"Tout ira mieux", lui dit Peter  
Ils restaient là, enlacés avec ce nouveau problème dont ils ne connaissaient rien, confronter à leurs pensées les plus morbides mais ils étaient là, tous ensemble dans cette chambre, Grace endormie sur son lit, Zach dormant sur le fauteuil et Alicia et Peter ensemble.

Grace marchait tranquillement dans la rue en cette nuit de pleine lune. Elle riait intérieurement de la situation : ça faisait déjà deux nuits qu'elle sortait sans avertir ses parents pour se rendre dans un bar de la ville, ils n'avaient même pas vu la première fois qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et avait décidé de retenter l'expérience. Elle avait mûri en quelques mois et à l'aide de connaissances, elle avait pu avoir une carte d'identité mentionnant l'âge légal pour consommer de l'alcool mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle voulait juste s'amuser en compagnie de ses amies et tester son pouvoir de séduction auprès des hommes sans jamais dépasser la limite qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle coupait dans cette rue pour se retrouver ensuite dans l'artère principale où elle trouverait plus facilement un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Ses talons résonnaient, faisant écho dans cette rue vide. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les pas de ces deux hommes discrets, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir leurs agissements car elle n'avait nullement conscience de leur présence ni qu'ils la suivaient depuis qu'elle était sortie de ce bar. Une main se posait sur sa bouche. Instinctivement, elle posait la sienne dessus, voulant s'en débarrasser puis tentait de la mordre désespéremment. L'homme l'attirait vers son corps d'une force extraordinaire parce que surprenante. Grace pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou, son sexe en érection contre ses fesses et cette main inconnue se positionner sur son sexe à elle. Un autre homme la soulevait par les pieds. Ils la portaient vers une rue encore plus déserte que celle-ci. Elle aurait voulu crier mais ne pouvait pas, elle aurait voulu se débattre mais n'y arrivait pas, non pas que cette main sur cette bouche et leur force la maintenant l'en empêchaient mais elle était juste paralysée. Elle s'était déjà imaginée ce genre de situation où elle se ferait agresser, où elle interviendra pour elle-même, elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait après un coup de pied bien placé mais elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire, elle savait que c'était dû à l'adrénaline, lorsque la décharge reçue est trop grande, elle empêche de bouger, de réagir, de se défendre. Elle est une proie qui fait le mort pour se libérer de son sort. Ils la balançaient contre un tas d'ordure, elle se tordait le poignet en tentant de se réceptionner, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'un d'eux lui prenait les bras, l'autre soulevait sa jupe. Grace se débattait enfin, bougeait ses jambes, se tortillait dans tous les sens et essayait de donner des coups de pieds qu'il arrivait à esquiver. Elle sentait ses mains monter sur ses cuisses, lui arracher la culotte qu'il enfouissait dans sa bouche pour qu'elle cesse de crier puis elle sentait à nouveau ses mains chaudes sur son sexe, ses doigts fouillés ses lèvres. Non, elle ne voulait pas subir ça, elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité comme ça alors elle se débattait davantage plus fort. Elle devinait qu'il sortait son sexe de son pantalon puis il écrasait ses mains sur les cuisses de Grace qui ne bougeaient plus. C'était trop tard, il avait juste à faire un mouvement vers elle et elle perdrait bien plus que sa virginité… son corps, son esprit, son avenir, son innocence.  
"Besoin d'aide ?", entendait Grace d'une voix masculine assurée  
Son futur violeur regardait d'un air surpris là où la voix portait puis se relevait, le sexe à l'air en ne prenant pas le soin de se rhabiller. Grace ne savait pas si cet homme était là pour les aider à la violer ou pour l'aider elle mais elle savait qu'elle avait la jupe relevée jusqu'aux hanches, le sexe offert à quiconque contre son gré, les empreintes de ses mains d'hommes sur ses cuisses, des hématomes sans doute demain... demain si elle passe la nuit.  
"Ou tu passes ton chemin et tu n'auras rien ou tu restes là et nous te réservons un meilleur sort que cette jolie demoiselle encore vierge de tous ses trous", lui disait son agresseur  
Grace se figeait sur place, elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'ils sont capable de lui faire subir, elle espérait seulement que quelqu'un vienne la sauver et quelqu'un est venu mais elle ne savait pas du tout si ça la servirait. Cet homme était un gringalet qui ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids. Elle savait qu'il passerait son chemin, l'air de rien et la tête haute comme si ces trois personnes dont elle n'existaient pas, comme si le viol ou plutôt les viols qu'elle allait subir n'allaient jamais exister, comme si la vie suivait son cours en restant rose. Elle a été extirpée de ses pensées sur cet avenir très proche par cet inconnu qui la relevait, lui enlevait sa culotte de sa bouche et baissait sa jupe. Elle regardait autour d'elle, l'homme au sexe sorti se le tenait en gémissant comme une femme et celui qui la maintenait par ses bras se tenait désormais le nez à même le sol. Elle restait tout aussi figée que lorsqu'elle sentit cette main sur sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu agir. Cet inconnu lui lançait un regard profond, de ceux qui réconfortent en le croisant même pour une demi-seconde.  
"Il n'a eu le temps de ne rien faire ?"  
Elle avait l'impression d'être déconnectée de son corps. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à le fixer, elle tremblait, elle avait froid. Elle sentait un poids sur ses épaules, elle avait soudainement plus chaud, il venait de lui mettre son blouson en cuir sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle aurait pourtant voulu lui dire que l'homme était là, juste derrière lui en faisant une tête de plus, ses gros yeux effrayés auraient dû lui servir de signal mais cet inconnu ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. L'agresseur mit ses mains autour du cou de son sauveur qui la regardait toujours de son regard profond.  
"Sauve-toi", dit-il d'une voix qu'elle n'oubliera jamais  
Alors elle courait. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, elle ne pensait plus à rien. C'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire maintenant, courir et ce, malgré ses talons. Elle s'est retournée et a vu celui qui lui tenait les bras courir après elle. Elle essayait de courir davantage plus vite mais il semblait la rattraper alors elle regardait en face d'elle, le bout de la rue ne lui semble pas loin, une fois qu'elle l'atteindra, il ne pourra plus rien faire, il y aurait trop de monde, trop de témoins, trop de taxis, trop de police. Ce petit point orangée qu'elle voyait s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de son avancée, elle sentait une main avec cette même poigne que tout à l'heure l'agripper à son bras, la déséquilibrer puis la lâcher, elle tombait tout de même par terre et put voir cet agresseur et son sauveur qui se retenaient de tomber. Elle s'empressait d'enlever ses talons, de les mettre dans sa main, de se relever et de courir à nouveau. Elle agissait par automatisme, tous ses gestes résultaient d'une mécanique qui portait un nom : l'instinct de survie. Elle sortait enfin de la rue et traversait la route sans se soucier des véhicules qui auraient pu la renverser pour rejoindre la rue juste en face de là où elle sortait. De l'enfer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet inconnu seul, elle avait besoin de savoir s'il sortirait lui aussi de cette rue alors elle se cachait derrière cette benne à ordures qui laissait suffisamment d'espace entre elle et le mur pour voir ce qu'il se passait juste en face.

Grace se réveillait en criant. Alicia, Peter et Zach sursautaient. Ce cauchemar-là, elle le faisait toutes les nuits et elle se réveillait toujours à cet instant pour ne pas revivre ce qu'elle a vécu après, comme si son inconscient savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas le revivre. Mais cette fois-ci, elle criait. D'habitude seule dans son lit, elle bougeait dans tous les sens, transpirait jusqu'à en perdre des litres d'eau, tremblait par ses sueurs froides ; cette fois-ci, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et ça l'effrayait tout en la soulageant. Contraste. Elle était tendue, tétanisée, elle sentait tous ses muscles crispés, il aura fallu la main de sa mère sur son front, le sourire réconfortant de son père et la présence rassurante de son frère pour se détendre un peu. Sa vision troublée revenait à la normale et regardait les murs blancs de sa chambre.  
"Tu es à l'hôpital Grace", dit sa mère d'une voix qui tentait de dissimuler son anxiété.  
Peter prenait le drap de son lit et le posait délicatement sur Grace en prenant soin de couvrir les épaules. Elle avait froid, elle avait tout le temps froid, elle fermait les yeux comme pour apprécier cette chaleur éphémère mais elle ne voulait surtout pas les voir ou du moins, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la regardent avec leurs regards bourrés de questions dont elle seule détenait les réponses. Zach s'écartait en comprenant son envie mais il ne savait pas qu'elle voulait qu'il reste là pour ne pas faire face à ses parents. Elle se recroquevillait dans son lit en position foetale, elle aurait aimé qu'un corps chaud et réconfortant soit derrière elle pour lui dire que tout ira bien, pour poser ses bras autour d'elle et tenir sa main tremblante. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler, répondre à leurs questions alors elle restait silencieuse. Au moins sur ce sujet, de sa tentative de suicide. Elle ne savait pas comment ses parents pouvaient appeler ce geste mais c'était ça d'un point de vue purement humain. Grace ne voulait pas se suicider, elle voulait juste arrêter ses pensées, ses cauchemars et il n'y avait qu'une solution à ça : parler. Mais elle voulait parler à la bonne personne. C'était plus qu'une envie ou un besoin de la voir, c'était vital. Mais cette personne n'est plus. A sa surprise, Alicia s'installait derrière elle et l'enlaçait.  
"Zach et moi allons chercher le petit déjeuner", annonçait Peter  
"Non, je veux Papa", dit Grace  
Peter et Alicia se regardaient. Elle se levait, vexée que sa fille ne veuille pas d'elle mais heureuse qu'elle veuille son père. Elle et Zach partaient de la chambre après qu'elle déposait un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Peter s'installait au côté de Grace, elle se retournait pour le regarder, il caressait sa joue de son pouce. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa carrure, de sa force, elle voulait être une petite chose précieuse protégée par un homme qui pouvait faire peur. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de sa fille même si chaque mot qu'il pourrait entendre le tuerait davantage un peu plus.  
"Tu te souviens quand tu avais peur des monstres sous ton lit ? Je restais dans ton lit à attendre que tu t'endormes"  
Elle hochait la tête en souriant.  
"Tu t'endormais toi aussi parfois"  
"Oui. Tu me les décrivais si bien que j'aurai pu croire qu'ils existaient. Mais je pensais surtout aux vrais monstres que tu aurais pu rencontrer dans ta vie, ceux dont je ne peux pas te protéger parce que je ne serais tout simplement pas là dans la pièce d'à côté pour entendre tes cris, parce que tu n'aurais plus cinq ans mais dix voire vingt ans de plus"  
Peter préférait s'attendre au pire même si le pire lui semblait inenvisageable mais il avait vu sa fille sauter de ce pont. Et il voyait sa fille s'engouffrer dans ses bras. Il avait pensé à ce qu'elle aurait pu subir cette nuit avec Alicia dans ses bras et trouva cette équation : sa fille est une femme donc une proie. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni l'accepter. Il voulait savoir mais ne brusquerait jamais Grace, juste l'inciter à parler. Son geste, son besoin de réconfort et de sécurité, lui suffit à comprendre. Il se contentait de l'enlacer.  
"Je t'aime Grace"  
"Non"  
Peter cherchait le regard de sa fille. Elle voulait se cacher, elle avait le regard fuyant, elle n'arrivait plus à fixer les gens, plus depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de cet homme.  
"Grace, je t'aime"  
Elle plantait son regard dans le sien.  
"Comment tu peux m'aimer alors que moi-même je me déteste ?"  
Il pouvait voir sa détresse dans son regard.  
"Je t'aimerai toujours Grace et ce, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu deviennes, je serai toujours fier de toi et surtout fier d'être ton père"  
Elle fermait ses yeux comme pour absorber ses paroles. Il dégageait ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
"Je veux rentrer à la maison"  
"Le médecin doit donner son autorisation"  
"Je ne veux pas qu'il... m'enferme, qu'il me shoote de médicaments. Je sais comment m'en sortir Papa"  
"Je peux te faire confiance ?"  
"Oui"  
"Et s'il te propose des séances avec un psychologue ?"  
"J'irai"  
"D'accord. Je te fais confiance Grace mais si tu as... de telles pensées à l'avenir, je t'en prie, parle-moi en ou à quelque d'autre. Sache que tu peux tout me dire"  
Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait un jour la force de lui dire. Elle ne peut pas le faire sans faire ce qu'elle devait faire.


End file.
